


Raising Gus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is thrown for a loop when he has to raise Gus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Lindsay and Melanie sat in the front seat and drove to pick Gus up from Brian's. He had stayed the night with his daddy and Brian had called to tell them Gus was ready to go home.

Mel reached over and took her hand. Jenny was at Debbie's and they were picking her up afterwards.

"Watch out Mel!" Lindsay screamed as a flash of headlights was suddenly in front of them. 

Mel screamed as she turned the wheel and hit a guard rail. The car went crashing down the cliff and hit the rocks.

Then Everything went black.


	2. Raising Gus

Brian had received the call and was in shock. He immediately went to Gus's side, careful not to wake him he kissed his cheek and just stood there.

Brian looked at his sleeping son and swallowed a sob. Brian Kinney didn't cry.

Justin knew, just by looking at Brian that he was on the verge of losing it. 

They went into the bedroom and Justin felt Brian's shoulders shaking. He turned Brian to face him and saw the tears streaming down his face. 

"She's gone." He sobbed and clutched at Justin. "I know, I know baby." Justin said, his voice thick with sobs.

"Why?" Brian asked sobbing completely. To hell with his god damned pride, he was in more pain than Jack Kinney had ever caused him or could ever have caused him.

"I don't know." Justin said softly. Justin held Brian as the two of them cried.

Justin started to get up to get a bottle of water and Brian clung tighter. "Don't leave me please!" Brian panicked.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, but you need some water." Justin told him gently. He was up and back before Brian could miss him, or so he thought. 

Brian just sat there, his best friend other than Michael was gone, the mother of his son, gone, how was he to explain that to Gus?

"Daddy?" Gus called as he got up. "Yeah sonnyboy?" Brian asked trying desperately to hide his tears. "I need some water please." The boy told him.

"Here Gus." Justin handed him a cup and put him back in bed. "Night Justin." Gus said sleepily. "Night Gus." Justin said and kissed his cheek.

"How am I going to tell him?" Brian asked. "I'll be right there Bri, you don't have to do this alone. Not anymore." Justin told him.

"I love you sunshine, I know I haven't said it before, but I'm saying it now." Brian told him. Justin was at a loss for words, he knew part of it was the grief, but the other part, he wasn't so sure about that.

"I love you too Brian." Justin told him and held him.


	3. Raising Gus

The next morning Gus was awake early as usual and Brian didn’t see the point in putting it off, he knew it would be extremely hard for the five year old and telling him later would be no different.

Brian lifted Gus onto his lap and looked him in the eye. “Sonnyboy there’s something I have to tell you.” Brian told him. “What’s wrong daddy?” Gus asked. “Your mommies...” Brian choked up then and Justin immediately wrapped his arm around him. “Your mommies have gone to heaven.” Brian told him. “You mean like Uncle Vic?” Gus asked, his lips trembling. “I’m sorry baby.” Brian said softly.

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Gus screamed and jumped off of Brian. “LIAR LIAR!” He screamed and hit Brian with his tiny fists. Brian grabbed Gus’s hands and Gus bit him. “FUCK!” Brian yelled in pain and the boy ran from the room.

“Gus!” Brian yelled running after the boy and catching him. “Lemme go! I want my mommy and mama!” Gus wailed tears streaming down his face. “I know baby, I know.” Brian said and held his son to him.

Brian looked at Justin helplessly and all Justin could do was just stand there. “I want my mommy!” Gus wailed clinging to Brian as if afraid his daddy would disappear too. “I want your mommy too.” Brian said softly.

Two minutes later the loft door burst open and a tear streaked Michael came in followed by Deb, Ben, Ted, Emmett, and Hunter.

“Give him to me.” Deb demanded holding her arms out for Gus. Brian gave him to her gratefully, he didn’t know how to comfort his son and it killed him.

He felt his shoulders shaking again and this time it was Michael who hugged him. He pushed him away and walked out of the loft.

“BRIAN!” Justin yelled after him. “Let him go sunshine, he needs some time alone.” Deb said wiping her eyes. “I want my daddy!” Gus screamed and ran out the unclosed door.

Brian was in the hallway leaning against the wall when he felt someone clutch at his knees. He lifted Gus up and held him. “I promise you Gus, you’ll always have me, I promise.” Brian said softly and kissed his forehead.

At the funeral Brian was numb, all he kept seeing were images of Lindsay holding Gus and laughing.

When the minister called him up for a eulogy, he was at a loss for words.

 

He finally regained his composure and spoke.

“Lindsay Peterson was my best friend all through college. We shared a son together who is the best thing that ever happened to me. I made her a promise five years ago, that if anything happened to her and Mel, that I’d take our son and raise him. I’m going to keep my promise Linds, Gus will know how much you loved him, and how much Mel loved him. I promise.” He said and stepped down from the podium.

Michael was next and the list went on. Afterwards the reading of the wills were read.

“I Lindsay Peterson fully re-instate Brian Aiden Kinney as Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus’ legal parent at the time of my death should Gus not be of legal age.” Robert Williams read to them.

“I Melanie Marcus forfeit my right as Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus’ legal mother at the time of my death should Gus not be of legal age and ask that Brian Aiden Kinney take our son and love him.” He read as he got to Mel’s will.

The lawyer handed Brian a pen and some papers to sign. “This re-instates you as Gus’s father.” He explained to Brian.

After the necessary papers were signed, Robert left to have them notarized and filed.

“I’ll love him Mel, that is a promise.” Brian said softly under his breath as he and Justin walked out of the lawyer’s office.


	4. Raising Gus

10 years later. Brian’s POV.

 

"Brian, Gus is on line 3.” Cynthia told me. “Thanks Cyn.” I said picking up the phone. “Hey sonnyboy.” “Dad, I’m staying over at Matt’s tonight.” Gus informed me. “Oh you are, are you.” I said trying to sound like a parent. “Ok, can I stay at Matt’s?” “Yeah sure, have fun.” I said. “Thanks, tell Papa I already did my homework and tell Uncle Mikey I’ll be home tomorrow in time to pick Jenny up from gymnastics.” 

“I will, love you kiddo.” I said and hung up. No one could believe that I actually said those words. After Linds and Mel’s deaths I said them to everybody that I loved. I knew life was too short to be so stupid and I told Gus and Justin that I loved them every day.

Hell, I even told Emmett and Ted that I loved them. You should have seen the look on the little fairy’s face. I swear I thought Ted was going to pass out, I’m probably the only gay man in Pittsburgh to tell him that other than Emmett.

Mikey, well I always told him that, and Deb was a given, she’s really the only mother I have. 

I was finishing up when my cell phone rang. I looked at the ID and smiled when I read Sunshine on it.

“Hey baby.” “Hey, I made a pot roast so I hope you and Gus are hungry.” He told me. “Gus is staying at Matt’s tonight so it’s just you and me.” I told him seductively. “Oh really, well in that case I’ll be serving dinner naked tonight.” He said just as seductively. “Justin! Are you trying to give me a hard on at work?” I asked laughing. “When did that ever stop you?” He asked laughing. “I’ll be home in about ten minutes, love you.” I said. “Love you too.” He said and we hung up.

“Leaving so soon boss?” Cynthia asked trying to hide the smirk on her face. “Yeah well, Justin has dinner waiting.” I said trying to sound normal. “Well, if Justin has dinner waiting...” She said laughing.

“Goodnight Cynthia.” I said and walked to the elevators. Once I got outside I lit a cigarette and thought of the lecture I’d get from Gus if he saw me smoking. “Dad, those things will kill you before you turn 50.” He’d say as he wrinkled his nose. I smiled thinking of how well he’d turned out. Who’d have thought that Brian Aiden Kinney could effectively raise a kid and not screw him up.

Gus is gay, I was actually surprised when he told me, how ironic that Brian Kinney’s son was gay and that his father was surprised when he found out. I guess I just expected him to end up straight, since he’d seen enough gays and lesbians. We don’t talk about Mel and Linds often, not because I don’t want to, but because Gus doesn’t. Their deaths really hurt him, even now. At least now he lets me hang up their pictures in the house. Yes house, I sold the loft and bought a house. It was nice, three bedrooms, a basement, a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and a dining room.

 

Jenny occupies one room when she stays over to be near Gus. We raised them as brother and sister just like Mel and Linds would have. They love each other and Gus is protective of her. Our Jennifer is very straight and I thank god for that, I don’t think I could handle another set of munchers in the family, one was enough.

As for Justin and I, we’re definitely partners. I plan to surprise him with a proposal to “Make an honest man out of him” as Deb says. 

No one would have thought the King of Liberty Avenue would ever settle down and get married, but it’s going to happen, if Justin says yes that is. Gay marriage in Pennsylvania finally became legal five years ago and I plan to make use of it.

The last ten years have been rough, at first I was mad at the world for taking Lindsay away from us, but I finally got myself together for my son’s sake. Gus is my life, Fifteen years ago I looked into those eyes and I fell in love. I looked into another pair of eyes as well and fell head over heels in love with Justin Taylor that night. I tried to shrug it off and pretend I didn’t care, but anyone who really knows me, knew better.

Now, with another baby on the way, Justin and I have made a great home for ourselves. Yes, I said another baby, we asked Daphne to carry a baby for us. Daph was married and had twins to Adam Roberts, a soldier she met in New York. He was called to action and killed in the Gaza Strip.

She welcomed the idea wonderfully and after we talked everything out, agreed. We agreed that while we’d have custody, she was the baby’s mother, and had an equal say in everything we did and that the baby would get to see her anytime she wanted.

We also agreed on names, if a boy, he was Aiden Brian Kinney-Taylor, if a girl, Lindsay Debra Kinney-Taylor.

Justin is the biological father, while I get to be daddy, he’s Papa.

I got home and Justin greeted me with a kiss. “Welcome home baby.” He said grinning, completely naked. “Turn the stove off and get your ass into bed.” I told him giving him a swat to his beautiful ass.

“Yes sir.” He said laughing and went to do as I said. I walked into the bedroom and stripped, he came in and I pulled him to me and we kissed.

I cupped his ass and we laid on the bed kissing. Justin broke the kiss and started kissing his way down my torso. He took my shaft into his mouth and I let out a loud moan. Sunshine began to work his magic and finally I flipped him over and grabbed the lube from the night stand. We hadn’t used condoms in five years and we were monogamous.

 

I coated my fingers and thrust two into his delicious hole. “Mmmmmmm Bri!” He moaned. I made sure he was stretched enough and then got behind him. I made sure I was coated enough with lube and I pushed in a little and he tried to push back into me. “Patience Sunshine.” I scolded lightheartedly. I pushed my way completely into his tight channel and waited a minute for him to adjust. After I was sure he’d adjusted enough, I began a rhythm of hard thrusts. “Oh god! Harder Brian!” Justin yelled and I obliged.

I reached under him and took his shaft into my hand working magic on him as I felt my balls tighten telling me I was on the verge. I’m gonna cum Bri!” Justin panted. “Not yet” I said and a couple seconds later we came simultaneously. 

I gently pulled out of him and wrapped my arms around him. “I love you.” I whispered. “Love you too.” “I’m hungry.” I said and Justin laughed.

“I’m rubbing off on you.” He said and I smirked. “About time.” I said and got up pulling my boxers on.


	5. Raising Gus

I went into the kitchen to reheat dinner while Brian took a quick shower. When he came out I had everything ready and I made him a plate.

As we ate I couldn’t help but think of our lives together. Fifteen years, wow, I never thought I’d finally be able to say that I tamed the stud of Liberty Avenue. Well, that’s not entirely true, I knew I could do it, I love him too much not too.

After dinner I stuck everything in the dishwasher and Brian had this weird look on his face. “Bri, are you ok?” I asked. “I’m fine, but there’s something I need to ask you.” He said. 

“Justin, I never thought that I’d be able to love anyone as much as I love you, you’ve always been there for me, never letting me get away with anything. When Mel and Linds died I know that if you hadn’t been there, I never would have been able to get myself together and raise our son. You’re the piece of me that I will always treasure.” With that he got down on one knee in front of me and I gasped.

“Justin Craig Taylor, I love you more than life itself, you’re my heart, and you complete me, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He asked. “Oh Brian, of course I will!” I said and he placed a ring on my finger. I pulled him up into a passionate kiss. “I love you.” He said and I couldn’t help but start to cry. “What’s wrong?” He asked immediately. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just so happy!” I said sounding like a woman and I didn’t care.

We went to the diner to let our family know. “Sunshine, Brian.” Deb greeted us. “OH MY GOD!” She screamed when she saw the ring on my finger. “Yes Deb, I’m finally making an honest man out of him.” Brian said laughing. “Oh honey, I’m so happy for you!” She said and gave me a crushing hug.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked coming over with Jenny. “Brian proposed!” Deb squealed. “Brian, how many times do I have to tell you not to hit on my mother.” Michael joked and everyone laughed.

“He proposed to Justin you little shit!” Deb said and wacked him on the back of the head. “Ow Ma!” He whined. “Uncle Brian proposed!” Jenny squealed. “Yup shorty.” He said and she hugged him and me.

“Bri are you sure?” Michael asked. “Yeah Mikey, I’m sure.” He said and looked at me in a way that made my heart flutter. Ben and Hunter came in then and Ben looked a lot better than he had. “What’s all the excitement about?” Ben asked. “Brian proposed!” Deb said happily. “About damn time.” Ted said coming in.

“He proposed! Baby that’s wonderful!” Emmett squealed as he came in and heard. 

We went to Babylon that night, we hadn’t been in a while and decided to go and have fun. While we were there I glanced in the backroom and turned white from what I saw.

 

“Justin? Are you alright?” Brian asked. “Gus, backroom.” Was all I could say. “WHAT!” He yelled. “Calm down Bri.” I said. “Fuck that.” He said and took off towards the backroom. “Brian!” I yelled.

“He’s going tricking on the night you become engaged?” Michael asked. “No, Gus is in the backroom.” I told him. “That little shit, I hope Brian kills him.” He said.

 

A few minutes later Brian came out holding onto a very pissed off Gus. “Augustus Brian Peterson-Marcus-Kinney!” I said angrily. “Come on dad, you were the same age as me the first time you had sex.” Gus said. “Yeah, but it wasn’t in the backroom of Babylon!” Brian yelled at him. We took him outside and toward the jeep. “No, yours was with your Gym teacher, how much lower can you get!” Gus yelled at him. “Bri...” I said before SMACK he smacked Gus before the thought even registered.

“BRIAN!” I yelled and he just stood there. “Oh my god, Gus, baby, I’m sorry.” He said and Gus just stood there. “Gus.” I said and he turned to look at me, a hand print forming on his cheek and tears streaming down his face. “Oh Gus.” Brian said with tears streaming down his own face.

“I hate you!” He yelled and broke loose from Brian. We watched him take off and I saw Brian’s heart break. “Bri.” I said softly. “Oh god! What have I done!” He yelled, big wracking sobs escaped from him. “I’m no better than Jack.” He said and I wanted to slap him. “Brian Aiden Kinney!” I yelled. He looked at me in surprise. “Don’t you dare ever say that again! You are better than Jack, you only hit him once.” I said trying to lighten the mood even though I knew it wasn’t funny.

“Damn it Justin, you think that makes me better! I’d be better than Jack if I’d have never hit him at all!” He yelled at me. “Brian, you only smacked him, you didn’t beat him, not like Jack did to you.” Michael said softly. “I hit him! I swore, the day he was born I’d never lay a finger on him, and I hit him.” He said and sat on the curb crying. “I know.” I said and got down with him and wrapped my arms around him. “I hit him.” He said sobbing. “I know baby, but we’ll make this right.” I told him.

“Michael, will you take Brian home while I look for my son?” I asked him. “Sure, come on Bri.” He said and I watched them leave.

I sighed and got into the jeep. As I drove around Liberty Avenue, I stopped at the diner. There he was, sitting in a booth with his head down and I knew he was crying. Deb just looked at me, she obviously didn’t know.

“Gus.” I said quietly as I walked over and stood beside him. He looked at me and jumped up, throwing his arms around me.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby.” I said and held onto my son.


	6. Raising Gus

“He hit me.” Gus sniffled into my shoulder as we sat in the booth. “I know, and I’m sorry he did it, he’s sorry he did it.” I told him. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have been so disrespectful.” Gus said and it broke my heart. “You look at me right now.” I ordered. Gus lifted his head and his brown eyes locked into my blue ones. “You did NOT deserve it, and it was NOT your fault. No one ever deserves to get hit Gus.” I told him.

“Dad probably hates me!” He wailed burying his face into my shoulder again. “Oh baby, your dad loves you, he could never hate you.” I told him brushing his hair out of his face and kissing the top of his head. “I want my daddy.” Gus whispered and I couldn’t help but smile. Even after all these years he still called Brian daddy when he was upset or hurt.

“Come on kiddo, let’s go see your dad.” I said and together we walked out of the diner.

When we pulled into the driveway I saw Michael’s car parked on the curb and knew they were home. “Brian, we’re home.” I said walking in. “Daddy!” Gus said bursting into fresh tears and throwing himself into Brian’s lap. “I’m so sorry sonnyboy, I swear it’ll never happen again, I’d rather cut off my hand.” Brian said and the two clung to each other.

Michael gave me a quick hug and left quietly, not wanting to disturb them. “I’m sorry I said that I hated you, I don’t!” Gus wailed. “Shhh baby, I know, believe me I know.” Brian said soothingly. I sat on the other side of Gus and Brian and I both hugged him. “I swear, it’ll never happen again.” Brian said looking at me. “I know.” I said, and I did know, Brian was aching over this, he would be for a long time.

God right now I want to dig Jack up, revive him, and kill him! 

That night we all slept in the same bed, something we hadn’t done in at least five years, with our son snuggled between us.

 

5 Months Later:

 

“Justin it’s time!” Daphne yelled at me. “Time for what?” I asked. “My water broke.” She said calmly. “Holy shit!” I yelled and began to panic. I picked my cell phone up and called Brian, who had Gus, MaKayla, and Lexie, Daphne’s girls. “Brian, Daph’s in labor!” I yelled into the phone. “Sunshine calm down, get her to McGee’s and I’ll meet you there.” He told me calmly. I drove her to McGee’s Women’s Hospital and once we pulled in I helped her to the emergency room door.

“Woman in labor here!” I yelled. “Alright sir, calm down and let us take care of your wife.” One of the nurses said. “She’s not my wife.” I told her politely. “Oh, girlfriend then.” She said. “Nope, she’s my best friend, and that’s my baby, my fiancé and our kids will be here soon.” I told her.

 

Brian came running in, followed by Gus, my mom, Molly, MaKayla, Lexie, Deb, Michael, Emmett, Ted, Hunter, Jenny, and Ben.

“I’m sorry sir, only the father is allowed in the delivery room.” A nurse told Brian. “I am the father!” He yelled. “Sir, a young man said he was the father, a Justin Taylor-Kinney.” She told him. “I’m Brian Kinney-Taylor lady, and that’s my baby too!” He yelled at her. “Nurse, Justin and Brian are engaged, the baby is both of their’s.” Michael told her.

“I see, this way then.” She said barely hiding the disgust she felt. I came out then. “How’s she doing?” He asked. “She’s Seven Centimeters dilated, not much more.” I said getting panicky again.

“Calm down baby, she’ll be fine.” He said laughing. We went in and the doctor told us she was fully dilated.

“God damn you Justin!” She screamed at me as a contraction hit. “Love you too Daph.” I said lightly, kissing her forehead.

“Alright Daphne, PUSH!” Doctor Rosenberg told her. “Ahhhhhhhhh!” She screamed as she pushed.  
“Come on baby, you can do this.” Brian told her. “SHUT UP BRIAN!” She screamed.

An hour later:

“It’s a girl Daph, a beautiful baby girl.” I told her. They handed me our daughter and I fell in love.

“Welcome to the world Lindsay.” Brian whispered softly. 

Lindsay Debra Kinney-Taylor had arrived, weighing seven pounds, eleven ounces, and she was 21 inches long.


	7. Raising Gus

The hall was filled with flowers, courtesy of Emmett. Brian was in one room dressing and Michael was with him, while Justin was in another, Emmett was with him.

The JP was at the front going over last minute details with Debbie, and Daphne was watching the kids, along with Gus.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Brian told Michael. “Jesus Brian, it’s a little late to back out now.” Mikey told him. “I don’t mean the wedding you asshole, I mean wear this tux.” Brian told him grinning. “You ass! I thought you were backing out on Justin.” Mikey said laughing.

“Come on Mikey, let’s get me married.” Brian said and they left to stand at the alter. 

“Baby you look gorgeous!” Emmett told Justin. “Thanks Em, I’m really nervous though.” Justin told him as Emmett fixed his tie. “Honey, if I were marrying a stud like Brian I’d be nervous too.” Em told him.

After he was finished dressing they walked out and stood at the alter. “Oh I’m gonna cry!” Debbie said and Emmett was already in tears.

Having been told they could either do the traditional vows or write their own, they chose the latter. As Brian was never one to do anything traditionally.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we come today to celebrate the union of these two people, Brian Aiden Kinney and Justin Craig Taylor. If anyone has just cause as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Everyone looked at Michael then and he shook his head slightly.

“As Brian and Justin have decided to write their own vows, I’ll let them speak to each other.” 

“Justin, Before I met you, I didn’t know what real love was. My life was all about tricking and drugs, and you changed all of that. One look at you and I knew I was in love, I denied it for years because I was afraid, afraid I’d fuck up and lose you, and mostly afraid that if I told you how I felt you’d break my heart.” “The night of the prom I had decided to try and open my heart to you, then Chris happened and I almost lost you and I couldn’t, I couldn’t take the chance. Then Ethan came along and almost ruined us, through it all we’ve always found ourselves right back here, together, and stronger than ever.”

“I love you Justin and I vow to love you forever, through sickness and health, for better or worse, and for richer or poorer. I’m who I am because of you and I know that if I didn’t have you by my side then I’d be nothing.”

 

A single tear escaped from Justin as he looked at Brian.

“Brian, I knew I loved you from the moment I met you, one night changed my life and because of it I got the best man a guy could ever want. That same night Lindsay gave us a son, and I say us because I named him, and I’ve helped you to raise him for the last ten years. If it weren’t for you and Gus I’d have no one. You helped me to realize that life isn’t always how we want it to be, and that true everlasting love happens only once.” “It hasn’t been easy, God knows we had our share of problems, but through it all, we’ve handled everything together. The bashing, Ethan, Mel and Linds, we came through it all because we were meant to be. I love you Brian Aiden Kinney, I vow to love you forever, through sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, you complete me. I’ll love you forever baby.” 

“May I have the rings please.” The JP asked and Gus handed them to him. He handed Brian Justin’s ring. “Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed.” “With this ring, I thee wed.” Brian said looking squarely into Justin’s eyes and slipping the ring on his finger.

“Justin, repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed.” “With this ring, I thee wed.” Justin said looking into Brian’s eyes and slipping the ring on his finger.

“You may kiss.” Brian kissed Justin and Gus stood up and shouted “YES! About damn time!”

Everyone laughed at that. “I pronounce you to be married.” “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, The Kinney-Taylor’s!”

“About damn time huh.” Brian said and started to tickle the fifteen year old. “Ahhh! Papa get him off me!” Gus yelled laughing. “Brian, stop tormenting our son.” Justin scolded laughing. “Oh baby congratulations!” Debbie said grabbing Brian and pulling him into a crushing hug. “Thanks...mom.” Brian said and Debbie’s eyes welled up with tears. “I love you, you know.” Debbie whispered to him. “I love you too.” Brian told her.

“Hey, stop hogging my mother.” Mikey said laughing. “She’s my mother too.” Brian told him. “Oh really, and when did this happen?” Mikey asked. “About twenty four years ago when I met you.” Brian told him. “About time you realized who your family really is.” Mikey told him.

“I’ve always known, I was just afraid to let myself believe it.” Brian told him. “I love you Bri, be happy.” Mikey told him giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips. “Love you too Mikey, I will be.” Brian told him giving him a kiss back.

“Hey, stop kissing my husband and let me.” Justin said laughing. “I’ll kiss you everyday baby.” Brian told him and latched lips with Justin, his tongue probing and finding the sweetness that was Justin’s mouth.


End file.
